the_haus_of_mateofandomcom-20200214-history
Shun Yi
Shun-Yi is a distant cousin to the Kai-Lan dynasty and martial arts expert who is anarchist who fights against their rule. Biography Shun grew up in a small village in Hong Kong with a passion for martial arts it never actually practicing it due to living a relatively calm life with little to no conflicts occurring in his day to day life. This tranquil life was cut off abruptly when Maiden Chyna rose to power taking over all of Asia including Hong Kong. After this event Shun started to train in the Himalayas for months until he felt that he was strong enough to return. Now Shun-Yi is an anarchist who actively fights against the tyrannical rule of his distant relatives little by little. Theme Song Ay yo Look like I'm goin' for a swim Dunked on 'em, now I'm swingin' off the rim Bitch ain't comin' off the bench While I'm comin' off the court full drenched Here go some haterade, get your thirst quenched Style'd on 'em in this Burberry trench This birds copy every word, every inch But gang gang got the hammer and the wrench I pull up in that quarter milli off the lot Oh now she tryna be friends like I forgot Show off my diamonds like I'm signed by the Roc Ain't pushin' out his babies 'til he bite a rock Ay yo I been on, bitch you been con Bentley tints on, Fendi prints on I mean I been Storm, X-Men been formed He keep on dialing Shuni , like the Prince song I been on, bitch you been con Bentley tints on, Fendi prints on Ay yo I been North, Laura been Croft Plates say 'Shun-Yi' drop the Benz off Oh I get it They paintin' me out to be the bad guy Well it's the last time you're gonna see a bad guy do the rap game like me I went and copped the chopsticks Put it in my bun just to pop shit I'm always in the top shit Box seats bitch, fuck the gossip How many of them could've did it with finesse? Now everybody like, "she really is the best" You play checkers, couldn't beat me playin' chess Now I'm about to turn around and beat my chest Bitch it's King Kong, yes it's King Kong Bitch it's King Kong, this is King Kong Chinese ink on, Siamese links on Call me 2 Chainz, name go ding dong Bitch it's King Kong, yes I'm King Kong This is King Kong? Yes, Miss King Kong In my kingdom, with my Timbs on (How many championships?) What? Six rings on They need rappers like me They need rappers like me So they can get on their fuckin' keyboards and make me, the bad guy Shun-Yi Ay yo I been on, bitch you been con Bentley tints on, Fendi prints on I mean I been Storm, X-Men been formed He keep on dialing Nicki, like the Prince song I been on, bitch you been con Bentley tints on, Fendi prints on Ay yo I been North, Laura been Croft Plates say 'Shun-Yi' drop the Benz off I come alive, I, I'm always sky high Designer thigh highs It's my lifestyle I come alive, I, I'm always sky high Designer thigh highs It's my lifestyle I need a Mai Tai, so fuckin' sci-fi Give me the password, to the fuckin' WiFi Category:Characters Category:Kai-Lan Empire